


RP Example Post For Buffy

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik





	RP Example Post For Buffy

Until she met and fell for Angel, Buffy didn't really care about the whole Valentine's Day phenomenon. Yes, she'd had a boyfriend and got cards or things on that day, but she had never been too invested in it. It was a day of dates, gifts and dances at school.

This year, it was different. She felt a lot different about Valentine's Day this year than she ever had before. This year, she had Angel and they were going to be spending the evening together. It meant a lot to her because A) She was head over heels for him and B) He remembered how important ice skating used to be to her.

She had dressed carefully -- having one of those relieved thoughts that she lived with Willow so that Xander wouldn't freak out as he watched her get ready for her date with Angel. She had no doubt that he would be waiting for Angel to show up and then be full of questions about what he was planning to have happen tonight.

As for, Buffy, she was looking forward to spending time with Angel. She didn't care what they did as long as they did it together.

Well, after the ice skating. She hadn't even known there was a rink in town or she probably would have been spending more time there than at school. No, that wasn't exactly true. She would still show up at the school to make sure that Dawn and her friends weren't being bullied.

She heard the knock on the door and she grabbed her coat. "He's here, Will," she called down the hall. "I'll be back later and have my phone if you need me." Fluffing her hair up once more, she opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Angel."


End file.
